


Snap, Lose Control, Take Control

by RealistTash



Series: Touch me, tease me, kiss me, please me [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Kim making her pay, Teasing, Trini being a little shit, bottom!trini, top!kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: “Why are youdoingthis to me?” It's the same question as yesterday, slightly more broken, more accusing, but just like yesterday, Trini doesn't give her a real answer.She could, obviously.She could tell Kim why.Because shecan.Because shewants to.Because she wants Kim tobreak.Because it'sfun.or;The Rangers take the weekend off and Trini uses it as the perfect excuse to tease Kim.





	Snap, Lose Control, Take Control

**Author's Note:**

> So... I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. 
> 
> It took ages, so comments, kudos, whatever would be lovely.

If there's one thing Trini knows how to do, it's make Kim squirm. 

A little pink added to her wardrobe? Kim is distracted all day. 

Hold the rubber of her pencil between her teeth? Kim can't focus on anything.

Wear an oversize shirt first thing in the morning? Yep, they're both going to be late for work. 

It's the little things that give her power. The times outside of sex that allows her to be in charge. 

But she also knows she can only push Kim so far before Kim snaps, because contrary to popular belief, Trini knows exactly what she's doing. She knows Kim better than she knows herself. Knows how she works, what makes her tick, when to tease and when to give in. 

Now? Now it's time to tease.

Why? Because they're trapped on a Ranger retreat for three nights, courtesy of Jason, in a cabin that only holds one bedroom that Jason and Billy have already claimed (claimed may be a strong word since Trini practically pushed the idea onto them), which means they're stuck on the two fold out beds in the living room with Tommi and Zack, and there's nothing Kim can do about it. 

Of course, Trini could say that they were going to stay in while the others went out, or she could agree with Kim's suggestion of taking a quote, midnight stroll, end quote. Hell, they could even make good use of Jason's truck like they have many times before. The shower? Why not? During a loud action movie? Wouldn't be the first time. 

Any of those things would be easy enough for the two of them, but Trini shuts Kim down for no other reason than it's fun. 

It's fun to watch Kim suffer. Fun to watch her eyes blaze and her hands shake and feel her become more and more needy throughout the weekend. 

-

Does Trini have the decency to at least wait until they're at the cabin? Of course not. As soon as they're packed into the truck, Jason and Billy up front, Zack and Tommi in the middle, and Trini and Kim in the back with the luggage, Trini makes a point to make the journey on Kim's knee, uses the opportunity to snuggle into Kim's neck and runs her fingers along Kim's abs, lightly dances along with the music which causes her to push into Kim and she revels in the tiny gasps Kim emits. 

“What are you doing?”

Kim's question is soft, knowing, and Trini does nothing more than hum and cuddle closer with a mumble, “nothing.” 

In Kim's defence, she manages to last half of the journey with Trini touching her gently, her fingers finding a spot on Kim's inner thigh somewhere along the way. And Kim takes the hand, lifts it up to her lips to kiss it before she leans down to Trini's lips, her own grip finding Trini's waist and pulls her harder against her. 

Trini lets Kim do what she wants for a while, kiss her neck, cup her breast over her clothes, whatever, all up until Kim's fingers play with the button of her jeans and Trini pulls away with a quiet sigh and Kim frowns in confusion with a pathetic little pout to her lips. 

“Baby?” And god, Kim looks so soft right now she's almost tempted to give in just once before they get to the cabin. They could. Easily. Zack, Tommi, and Billy are asleep, and there's enough luggage piled around them that Jason's view in the rear mirror is blocking them. 

But somehow, Trini stays strong. She blinks her eyes sleepily, “I'm kind of tired.” Kim squints her eyes in, what can essentially be described as, accusation. “I think I'm going to try and sleep the rest of the way.” 

The squint relaxes, and Kim must really believe her because she shifts her jaw to the side to kiss Trini's temple before she hums low and pulls a blanket over the two of them, “okay, I'll wake you up when we get there.” 

Trini must've actually been tired though, because with Kim's scent, her steady breaths, warm body, and strong hold, Trini finds her eyes fluttering shut as she thinks about all the ways she's going to test Kim over the coming weekend.

-

She's woken up gently by Kim mumbling down her ear and a lazy grin stretches across her mouth as she leans up to meet Kim's already waiting lips. “We're here,” Kim says as she smile into the kiss. 

“M'kay,” she murmurs, sleep still tugging at her before her plan hits her and she bounces up, leaving a dazed Kim in her wake and grabs their bags. 

The others are already in the cabin when she walks in. “So there's one bedroom, Billy and I don't mind taking turns with you guys-”

“No,” Trini cuts in, much to Kim's surprise, “we'll be fine. It's your family's cabin, Jase, you should have the bedroom.” 

“Honestly, it's okay, the sofa beds aren't the most comfortable and I'm sure you don't want to spend three nights sleeping near Tommi and Zack, but there are sheets on the ceiling that will give you a little privacy.”

Tommi scrunches her nose and lifts her hand up, “can I take that offer for myself? Zack snores.” 

Zack frowns, “wow, rude. Remind me why you came back to Angel Grove to be with me?”

“Because as annoying as you are, I missed your amazing ass.” 

“It is amazing, huh?” Zack twirls. “You're forgiven.”

Trini rolls her eyes, “Jase, seriously, dude, we're all good. Besides, it's going to be a pain in the ass moving our stuff back and forth for the sake of one night. Kim brought an entire fucking closet with her.”

Kim pouts, but there's something hidden in her gaze, something calculating and suspecting, “you never know what you're going to need in the middle of the woods, Trini.” 

Jason chuckles with a nod and they set about unpacking their things. There are a few bean bags around the TV, so they can bring out their beds, and Trini bounces on theirs as soon as it opens, smirks when it creaks. 

This is going to drive Kim insane. 

One looks at Kim's furrowed, destained brow at the sound confirms it. 

There's no way they can get away with anything when the bed creaks so loud. 

“You okay, gorgeous?” Trini bats her eyelids in innocence, and Kim clears her throat, gives Trini a small smile instead of an answer. “What's the plan?”

Jason shrugs a shoulder, “it's the first day and it was a long drive up. Movie night? There's a ton of frozen pizzas and garlic bread we can put it the oven. I was thinking we could go for a hike first thing?”

Kim perks up at the prospect of a hike, and Trini bites her lip. “I'm going to take a quick shower while you guys sort the food out. Road trip is gross on me.” 

“Want some company?” Kim wiggles her eyebrows, but before Trini can answer, Jason shouts up.

“No sex in the communal bathroom!” 

Trini lifts her hands, palms up, “sorry, babe.” She leans up to whisper in Kim's ear, “looks like I'm going solo.”

A whimper leaves Kim's throat when Trini ends her statement with a quick nibble to Kim's lobe, and she adds an extra sway to her hips as she saunters to the bathroom.

When she comes out, her shower extra long and extra hot because for some reason the water pressure in the cabin is incredible, she's dressed in shorts and a strappy top. A strappy, pink top that belongs to Kim, and Kim's mouth drops as Trini shakes out her wet hair with the towel before she throws it into the hamper. “What are we watching?”

Billy spins from where he's setting up the DVD player, “Rocky.”

“Ugh,” she grunts to herself. Kim licks her lips, it's exactly the sort of movie they'd use as an excuse to distract themselves, but instead of giving Kim the satisfaction, she replaces her contacts with her glasses and fakes a grin in Billy's direction as she drapes herself across Kim's lap on the more-than-large-enough-for-two beanbag. “Sounds good, B.” 

Kim's confusion is back in full force, and Trini leans forward to nuzzle their noses together after she looks deeper and sees the hint of lust.

Wearing glasses is a very, very close second to wearing Kim's colour on the distraction scale. So to combine the two must have Kim's mind spinning. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Kim gulps, “all, all good.” 

“Really?” Trini pretends to glance in concern, lifts the back of her hand to Kim's forehead for added effect, “you look a little flushed.” 

“I'm fine, promise.” Kim moans softly when she sniffs, “why do you smell like me?” 

Trini looks away to hide her amusement, tucks her head into Kim's neck, “I forgot my body wash, sorry. It's okay if I use yours, right?” 

A kiss is placed on her head, “of course, baby.” 

The oven announces the first load of pizza and Jason gets up to slice it and add the next lot, while Billy finished with the DVD and presses play, dims the lights a little once Jason comes back and puts the food in the middle of the table with plates next to it. Trini loads one plate for the two of them to share and adds some sauces at the side before she settles in.

Kim takes a slice without looking, brings it up to her mouth, freezes as Trini takes a bite and moans around it.

“So good.” 

It's frozen pizza, of course it isn't that good. But Kim watches Trini chew like it's the most incredible pizza in the world and her toppings are dangerously close to falling off the tip, so Trini nods towards it and Kim blinks herself from her daze. 

Once the oven chimes again fifteen minutes later, Trini sits up. “I got it.” Jason doesn't put up a fight, too engrossed in the movie, and Trini tuts when she looks at Kim. There's nothing there, but Kim doesn't need to know that. “You got a little...” She licks at the corner of Kim's mouth, sucks her lip, waits until Kim softly grunts before she pulls back, “there.” 

“Thanks,” Kim breathes. 

She decides to give Kim a little reprieve for the rest of the movie while they finish off the pizzas and garlic bread, but as soon as Billy puts in the second Rocky, Trini slips further into Kim's lap, takes Kim's hand and threads it through her own hair, a silent command for Kim to play with it, something she is more than happy to do. 

That is, until Trini lets out a low purr and Kim instinctively tugs. Trini winces slightly. “Sorry.”

Trini shakes her head, deepens her tone, “do it again.” 

Kim adjusts in her seat, jostling Trini but Trini doesn't care, because Kim's hand begins to shake as it threads through her locks and the next tug is more forceful, causing Trini's hips to buck down. Kim doesn't make a sound when she growls, but Trini can see her throat vibrate and she twists her head to nip at the area. “Trini.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I...”

“Yeah?” Trini moves her mouth to the underside of Kim's jaw. 

Kim's free hand digs into Trini's thigh while the one in her hair stays slack, and it doesn't look like she's going to answer Trini any time soon, so Trini replaces her lips with her nose and Kim leans down, eyes shut and brows relieved and she kisses Trini deep. 

Trini leans back, pulls Kim with her so that she's half on top of her, runs her fingers along the hand on her thigh and curls them around Kim's wrist, slides it up, and up, and up, until Kim's fingers are dipping under the material of her shorts and Kim whimpers into her mouth. 

Then she stops. 

She stops, pulls Kim's hand away and links their fingers, rests them lower on her leg, Kim still kissing her, seemingly unaware of what Trini's done, seemingly unaware that when Trini gently pulls away from the kiss, it isn't a cue for Kim to start a path down her neck. “We shouldn't,” she pants, maybe a little exaggerated but Kim doesn't notice, “not in front of the children.” 

Kim slows down but doesn't halt, whispers between shallow pecks, “that hasn't stopped us before.” 

“I know,” Trini talks against Kim's cheek, “but they were half asleep and we had a blanket over us.”

“I can get us a blanket,” Kim mumbles. 

Trini chuckles, “beanbags rustle, couches don't.” 

“You're killing me.” 

Yeah... that's kind of the point.

And only the beginning. 

“I'm sorry, gorgeous, we'll find some time to be alone this weekend.”

That's a lie. Trini's going to make sure they aren't alone. Not for a long period of time anyway.

Kim nods pitifully into Trini's neck and pulls away with a sigh, but she keeps Trini closer to her, secures her in a firm hold and runs her fingers up and down Trini's spine. 

“I think I might go and take a shower while you guys finish this off.”

Trini works her jaw, because she knows why Kim wants to go and take a shower, but she needs to be careful about bringing up her rule, without making it sound like a rule. Without letting on that Kim is in on a game she doesn't know she's in. 

Suddenly, an idea hits her. It's dark, it's mean, it's cruel, it's... something Kim would totally do to her if the roles were reversed. She brings Kim's hand to her lips just as she begins to stands, kisses the knuckles slowly and works her way down Kim's fingers, keeps direct eye contact and watches as Kim's eyes darken as she takes her middle and ring fingers into her mouth, sucks slow with a hint of teeth scraping, sees Kim's bicep twitch in response. Winks.

“Just a little... inspiration for your 'shower'.”

Kim finishes standing on shaky legs, wobbles as she walks away and Trini keeps her giggles to herself. 

Waits for a few minutes until she knows Kim will be ready, knows she won't want to take her time like she does at home. Follows her. 

Jason sees her out of the corner of his eye, “where's Kim?”

“Shower.” 

He squints, “no sex in-”

“The communal bathroom,” she rolls her eyes, “I know. I just really need the toilet.” 

“Okay,” he eyes her, “I'm timing you.”

“That's kind of creepy, dude.” 

Jason crosses his arms, “I'm serious, Trini.” 

“I know,” she grunts.

“Alright. Flushing the toilet is fine.”

Fuck. 

“But don't use the hot tap.”

Oh. Okay, that can work too. “Got it, boss.” He turns back to the TV and Trini sneaks away, opens the door quietly and speaks just as low as not to startle Kim. “Hey, gorgeous.”

She can practically feel Kim smirk. “Wondered how long it would take you.”

Cocky, little shit. “Sorry to disappoint. I told Jason I needed the toilet, but he's timing me.” Kim pops her head out from the curtain and pouts. “He said flushing is fine so don't freak out.” 

Kim makes a sound of acknowledgement. “You know, you interrupted just before the good part.” 

“I'm not stopping you from continuing.” She leans against the edge of where the wall meets the curtain and waits for Kim to mewl as she returns under the spray. Hands glide slowly over Kim's body, Trini tracking the motions while she bites the inside of cheek to keep her composure.

As much fun as she's currently having playing with Kim, she knows if she stays for too long she'll give in. 

Giving in is not an option. 

Kim grabs the shampoo and squirts a decent size amount into her palm to create extra bubbles, runs it through her hair, tilts her head back so that it washes down her body, making it all soapy and slippery, and Trini moans in the back of her throat. 

Eyes open and lock onto hers and Kim smirks as her hands begin to wash the excess bubbles away, down her arms, over her shoulder, across her stomach, back up to her chest, then her hips, her thighs, and slowly, so fucking slowly, up. “You having fun, baby?” 

Trini hums, gaze focused on Kim's tickling digits as they slide easily up her thigh, “I should get back before Jason comes knocking.” She rakes her eyes over Kim's body again, saves the image in her brain. 

Fuck, it still amazes her how she got so lucky. 

She leans towards the toilet and flushes it, curls her lips at Kim's head tilt. “Need to make it seem like I actually went.” 

God, Kim is going to absolutely kill her when she finds out, but she turns to the faucet, waits a second with a bated breath, and turns the hot tap on. “Trini!” Kim's shriek is enough to make her jump even though she was expecting it, and she stifles a laugh.

“Shit. I'm sorry, Kim. I'm so sorry.” Kim bolts from under the now freezing spray. “Shit,” she repeats, “Jason told me, but, fuck, you distracted me and I completely forgot and-”

Trini gets cut of with a laugh as Kim wipes at her eyes. “It's fine. It's fine. Just... unexpected.” She takes the warm towel from the wall with another, smaller chuckle, “well that certainly cleared my head.” 

“I really am sorry, babe,” Trini coos, helps warm Kim up by rubbing her hands over the towel and reaches to turn the shower off. “I'll go and get you some sweats, yeah?” 

Kim shakes her head, “it'll be okay once I'm warm.” Her giggles finally calm down and she leans her forehead against Trini's. “Hi.” 

Trini almost melts, almost forgets her plan for a moment, “hey.” 

“Do you think the guys will mind if we call it a night? I just want to cuddle in bed with you.” 

“I'm sure that'll be fine.” 

She leaves Kim to get dressed and Jason chuckles when she enters. “I told you not to use the hot tap.”

“I forgot. Listen, we're going to settle in for the night if that's okay?” 

“Yeah, sure, we'll probably be going to bed when the movie ends. Do you need us to turn it down?”

Kim walks out of the bathroom and shivers as she gets under the duvet. “You're good,” Trini answers, pulls the sheet around their bed, “night, guys.” 

The two receive 'good night's in return as Trini takes her glasses off and slips in next to Kim. Kim huffs out a quiet laugh, “I swear, you're lucky I love you.” 

“I'm sorry you didn't get to,” she looks down to Kim's pelvic area, “finish.” 

Arms wrap around Trini's hips and she's tugged snugly into Kim's body, Kim's lips descending on hers and Trini lets her. Lets her turn them so Trini is on her back with Kim towering over her, lets her slip her thigh between Trini's legs and press down, lets her groan into Trini's mouth and skirt her hand up Trini's ribs, lets her push again and swallows her moan. 

Trini lets her, because once Kim gets lost in the moment, she's going to begin a gentle rocking motion, and the bed is going to- 

“Stupid fucking bed.”

Creak. 

Once? Fine, they could be moving to get comfortable. Twice? Fine, they could be turning over. Three times? Four times? A pattern.

Kim flops down on top of Trini and sighs into her neck while Trini smirks, runs her fingers through Kim's hair until Kim's eyes begin to drift shut and her breathing steadies out. 

-

The smell of bacon wakes Trini up the next morning and she kisses Kim's temple before she slides out of bed and secures a robe around her body. A coffee is handed to her as soon as she walks into the kitchen to meet Billy's beaming face. “Good morning, Trini.”

“Morning, B.” She glances behind him out of the window. “The view is really nice here.”

Billy nods as he flips the bacon over and begins cracking eggs into a large pan. “There's a lake at the bottom. I think Jason was planning to go down there after the hike.” 

Trini hums around the mug, blows the steam and takes a sip, groans, “dude, you're the best at coffee.” Billy smiles. “Do you want a hand?” 

“I've got it, thank you.” 

“Okay. I'm going to go and wash up and stuff before the others fight for the bathroom.” Billy chuckles under his breath and she reaches to snatch a piece of strawberry Billy's already cut up. He lightly glares but doesn't say anything. Then she takes another two pieces and he bats her hand away. She quickly finishes her coffee, leaves it on the side because Billy knows she needs at least two cups before she can truly function, and saunters back to the bed, straddles Kim's hips and runs the strawberry across her lips. 

Kim barely opens her eyes as she takes the fruit between her teeth and bites down, moans as the juices coat her slightly dry mouth and blinks with a sleepy grin as she meets Trini's eyes, licks at Trini's fingertips to gather up the excess juice and lifts herself up, clutches Trini's hips to bring her forward and pecks her. “Morning, baby.”

“Sleep well?” 

“Uh-huh. Kiss,” Kim gently demands, and Trini playfully shakes her head. “Kiss.” She shakes her head again. Kim's grip on her hips tightens. “Kiss?” 

Trini takes the other piece of strawberry, taps Kim's chin for her to open her mouth and places it delicately inside, runs her other hand down Kim's chest with pressure, laps up the juice that coats Kim's bottom lip and sighs when Kim's eyelids slip shut, her breath shaky. “Good?”

“Yeah.”

She coaxes Kim's mouth open slowly, keeps a firm hold of Kim's jaw while her hand slips further down Kim's chest and under her top to scratch at Kim's stomach, flicks her tongue behind Kim's teeth and begins to grind her hips down.

Kim gasps into her mouth and her hands move from Trini's hips to lock behind her back, keeps Trini in a strong hold as she lifts her own hips to meet her. 

Breathing eventually begins to get difficult, and Trini's fingers slip into Kim's hair, yanks on it to break their lips apart and angle Kim down her neck, her hips picking up speed and Kim pants against her neck through tender nips. Palms find their way to Trini's ass and squeeze and Trini moans quietly. “Kim,” she breathes directly into Kim's ear, keeps the pace of her hips driving down and Kim's nips against her skin are getting a little more rough, a little more wet, a little more needy. “We need to get ready for the hike.” 

“Screw the hike,” Kim grunts, collects a decent sized chunk of skin and sucks hard.

Trini's thighs twitch and she feels Kim smirk, thinking she's won.

She hasn't. 

“We came out here to spend time with them.” 

“They can survive without us for a few hours, Trini. We have all weekend.” 

Trini yanks Kim's hair so that they're facing each other and she slows her rhythm, drags herself away and Kim's mouth hangs open in shock, but Trini gives her a supportive smile and holds her hand out, “come on, we'd better claim the bathroom before the others wake up. Billy's already finishing up breakfast.” 

“Why are you doing this to me?” 

She cocks her head, forcing the most confused look she can muster, and furrows her brows, “what do you mean?” 

Kim shakes her head at herself, takes Trini's hand. “Nothing.” 

Once they've all eaten breakfast and changed for the hike, Jason leads them around the trails. Kim's been gripping onto Trini's hand like her life depends on it and she keeps side eyeing Trini like she's trying to work out a puzzle. “What you thinking about?”

The sunglasses Trini has on hide the mirth in her gaze and Kim shrugs. “Just enjoying the view.” 

“Yeah, it's nice out here, huh? Calm.” 

They both know that is not what Kim was referring to. 

Because Trini is wearing the shortest shorts she could find, flannel tied around her waist, and a basketball jersey with Kim's last name and favourite number on the back.

And Kim also knows that under it, she has a yellow and pink striped bikini on. 

“We should ask Jason if we can use the cabin to get away for a week, just the two of us.” 

Kim squeezes her hand, “that sounds nice.” 

As they reach the highest point, Jason puts down the cooler he'd brought with him and hands a bottle of water to each of them. 

Of course, that means Trini has to let some of it dribble out onto her chest, and she takes total satisfaction in the way Kim chokes on her next gulp. 

“Are you okay, Kimberly?”

Kim sputters, wipes her mouth, “y-yeah. Yeah, B. Wrong hole.” 

Billy nods, but Zack and Tommi look over at her with matching, knowing looks before Kim glares at them. 

Zack giggles, “you sure, Kimmy? You seem a bit... oh, what's the word?” 

“Flustered?” Tommi adds.

“No.”

“Distracted?”

“That's not it.” 

Tommi snaps her fingers, “thirsty.” 

“That's the one,” Zack yells, “yeah, you shouldn't drink so fast when you're thirsty, Kimmy.” 

Billy takes a sip from her own bottle, “it's true, Kimberly. Drinking too fast when you're dehydrated can effect your sodium levels.”

Trini purses her lips to stop herself from laughing. “You'd think you'd know that, Kim. What with being an ex-cheerleader and a dancer and all.” She reaches out to rub Kim's back. 

“You're doing this on purpose,” Kim whispers. 

“Doing what on purpose?”

Kim growls, “you know what.” 

“You're imagining things,” she relies flippantly, but she can see the fire beginning to blaze in Kim's eyes so she backs off, she still has two more nights to go. 

Still, she makes any excuse to touch Kim on their way back down the hill. A light brush of her palm on Kim's lower back here, a graze of her knuckles against the seam of Kim's shorts there. 

And Kim, bless her, does nothing more than lean her head on top of Trini's with wanting sighs that hit Trini in her gut.

When they arrive at the lake, Trini is the first to strip off. Slow and meticulous, watches Kim watch her as though they're the only two in the world before she jumps in, resurfaces with a flip of her hair and uses her pointer finger to beckon Kim. 

Kim strips much faster, desperately, and perfectly swan dives into the lake, comes out of the water directly in front of Trini and pulls her in by the neck before Trini can process what's happening. 

Teeth clash and Kim reaches down to tap Trini's thighs, lifts her up and settles them around her waist as she keeps them both afloat in the water, while Trini's arms lock at the back of Kim's neck, returns the kiss with just as much ferocity.

“Cannonball!” 

Zack bombs in next to them, followed closely by Tommi, Billy, and then Jason, causing a mass wave of water to fall over them and Kim hauls herself back. “Zack!” 

Trini laughs as she wipes the droplets away, pouts and does the same to Kim, “aw, babe.” Kim practically weeps as her head drops onto Trini's shoulder, actually weeps when Trini raises her voice, “who's up for a game of chicken fight?” 

After they've all exhausted themselves for hours playing around in the lake and the air begins to chill, they walk the short distance back to the cabin with their towels wrapped around them.

Kim's neediness has only increased since Trini spent most of her time on Kim's shoulders during the game, whispering down her ear about how strong Kim is, how much she loves her arms, her power and speed, her competitive nature, basically everything about her. 

And now she's wrapped around Trini like a second towel, walking clumsily behind her, arms around Trini's body and chin on Trini's shoulder. 

“Dibs on the shower,” Tommi exclaims as she walks in, eyes Trini and Kim in destain, “these locks don't fall perfectly like yours, they take work.” 

Trini snorts. “I'll make dinner.” 

“I'll help,” Kim offers. 

“I don't think so, Hart.” 

Jason grimaces at the thought of Kim cooking. “We have board games in the bedroom.” 

Kim sags as she follows Jason, helplessly turns back to Trini while Trini takes the ingredients she needs from the cupboard, sets them out and makes her way behind the sheet hiding their bed to change. “Jason wants to play Monopoly, but I quickly vetoed that shit-” Kim stills, licks her lips as Trini unties the string holding her bikini top up. “Let me help you with that.” 

Trini quirks her brow and lifts her hands away and Kim steps forward to take over. Deft fingers finish untying the string, brush feather light across Trini's skin as she pulls the top down to expose her chest, sighs when Trini's nipples are exposed and circles her thumbs over them slowly, just for a second, just enough for Trini's gaze to darken, before she skims around to unclasp the lock, watches the top fall to the floor with a wet slap. 

“You're so beautiful,” Kim whispers in awe, her eyes dart to Trini's lips and she brings her palms back around, hugs Trini's boobs with them and skates her thumbs up again.

Her boobs are definitely Kim's favourite part of her body, and they're also her most sensitive area. “Kimberly...”

“Shh,” Kim hushes, dazed, “fuck, Trini.” 

Trini catches Kim's wrists, lowers her hands down her body until they reach her bikini bottoms, and guides Kim's fingers under the elastic, both of them pulling them down and Trini kicks them away to the side before she begins undressing Kim, pushes her entire body flush against Kim's as she does, sucks in a breath at Kim's shaky exhale. She captures Kim's bottom lip, does nothing, simply grips it between her teeth, runs her hands over Kim's frame. 

“We can sneak out tonight, a midnight stroll,” Kim suggests around her imprisoned lip, and Trini pretends to contemplate it. “We can choose a quick board game, wait for them to fall asleep, and we can sneak out.” 

“Maybe,” Trini mutters, keeps her hands steady, shoves Kim's bikini bottoms down so they pool at Kim's feet, and spins away from her to reach for her dry, clean clothes, “we can decide after dinner.” She makes quick work of tugging her clothes on and leaves a bewildered Kim with a fast kiss. 

Kim gawks, “I- what? Trini! I-” and Trini chuckles to herself when she hears Kim flop back on the bed with a defeated groan.

Halfway through dinner, and halfway through Trini rubbing her fingers so near to where Kim's eyes are begging her to touch, Jason brings up the board games. Trini smirks around her fork, “I think Monopoly is a great idea, Jase.” 

Kim cries into her next bite.

-

Quiet mumbling wakes Trini from her deep slumber, and she turns to blink warmly up at Kim. “I thought you'd want to get showered early since we didn't get a chance last night because we were up so late.” 

“Yeah,” Trini spins in Kim's arms, snuggles into Kim's neck, “thanks, gorgeous.” 

“Can I wash your hair?”

Ah, Kim's at that level. The level where she's sweet and caring and tender. “I'd love that.” 

A large grin answers her before Kim scoops Trini up in her arms, carries her to the bathroom silently and sits her on the counter as she warms the shower up. She helps Trini undress with soft kisses and promising touches before she shifts them both under the spray. 

Trini moans as the water covers her, completely content between the warmth of the spray and Kim's body, twirls so Kim's front is against her back, leans into Kim. “I had a dream last night.”

“Yeah?” Kim begins stroking through her hair, ridding all of the lake water out from the previous day. 

“Hmm, yeah. I had to work late one night, and you were pissed because it was your opening night at the dance studio, the first time you choreographed the entire routine.”

Kim frowns, “I'd never be pissed because you had to work.”

Trini smiles, “that's why it's called a dream, babe. Anyway, you came storming into my office after, and we got into a huge fight.” 

“This doesn't sound like much of a dream,” Kim chuckles, kisses Trini's shoulder as she moves to work her fingers down Trini's skin.

“I'm getting there. So we're arguing, right in each other's faces, and fuck, you're so hot when you're mad. I just... grabbed you and kissed you, and you pulled away in shock, but then your eyes, Kim, god, they turned.” Trini moans, she isn't lying about the dream, but now she's talking about it, the blurry details clear and she remembers it vividly, pushes her ass back and Kim groans. “They were dark and dangerous, black, and I knew, I just knew, that I was in trouble.” 

“What,” Kim trembles, her hold on Trini rigid, “what did I do?”

The air turns thick as Trini closes her eyes, reaches up to places Kim's mouth on her shoulder and Kim takes her cue to run her lips along it, strains her neck to the side to give Kim extra access. “You spun me around, swiped everything off of my desk, and bent me over it. I smirked at you over my shoulder, but it only made you angrier. You-” she gulps when Kim bites down, “you pulled my jeans down, grabbed and squeezed at my ass and kept saying 'you're enjoying this, aren't you? Do you want this, Trini? Do you want to be taken like this?'”

“Did you?” Kim aids Trini's hips, breath hitching as they meet in the middle. 

“I wanted it so bad, Kim,” she whispers, “but I wasn't going to let you know that.” 

A low rumble leaves Kim's throat before she spins Trini again, back against the wall and Trini gasps at the cold tiles against heated skin, holds Trini's wrists above her head in a single grip while the digits on her other hand cup Trini's jaw, “what happened next?”

Trini lowers her gaze, allows the anticipation to roll over them, before she flicks it back up to Kim's, “you spanked me.” Kim whines. “But I still wouldn't answer you, still kept smirking at you, so you did it again, and again, until my ass was raw and I was moaning into the wood of my desk.” 

Kim's hand slips from her jaw, finds place on her hip, slumps her frame over Trini's, heavy and shaking, her leg fitting between Trini's legs as she lifts one of the limbs around her waist, pushes forward in a gentle rock that hits Trini in all the right places. “Then what?”

“Then,” Trini gasps when Kim adds a little pressure, “oh, god, then you took me from behind, right there on the desk. The door wasn't even locked, anyone could've walked in.” 

“Trini,” Kim noses behind her ear, fingers skating towards Trini centre.

And she needs to put a stop to this. Now. Because this isn't part of the plan. 

But fuck, Kim feels so good. So needy and desperate and willing, almost of the verge of breaking.

Unfortunately for Kim, it's the 'almost' that eggs Trini on. Kim isn't wound up enough to break. 

Yet.

“I know, gorgeous,” Trini pants, “I know, I need you.” Kim grunts her approval. “I do, but we can't, not here.”

Kim sighs out, pitiful and pained, sobs into Trini's neck. “Why are you doing this to me?” It's the same question as yesterday, slightly more broken, more accusing, but just like yesterday, Trini doesn't give her a real answer.

She could, obviously. 

She could tell Kim why. 

Because she can.

Because she wants to.

Because she wants Kim to break.

Because it's fun.

No. Instead, she reaches for the shampoo and wiggles it at Kim, “do you still want to wash my hair?” 

-

Kim has not left her side all day. 

It's adorable, in a sad puppy kind of way. 

Trini wants to feel bad.

Doesn't. 

The whole group has noticed. Noticed the way Kim clings onto Trini. The way she nuzzles into her hair and keeps her close. 

But they daren't say anything, because they've also noticed how on edge Kim's body language is. They're not that stupid. 

Trini hasn't helped matters, laces her fingers through Kim's to hold her hand, crosses her legs so it's caught between them, shifts discreetly to rub herself against it, knows Kim can feel the heat emanating, must figure out how wet she is, kisses the underside of Kim's jaw when she lets out a breathy 'baby'. 

“Just one more night,” Trini promises quietly when the others are distracted by a card game they're playing, “one more night, and I'll let you do anything you want.”

Kim startles, shoots up in her seat, stares at Trini like she's so close to fitting that final piece of the puzzle but it's messed up with other random pieces and she needs to dig her way through them to find it. Her nostrils flare and eyes search, but Trini stays strong, doesn't give Kim anything to work with. 

“Two fives,” Tommi says in the distance.

“Bullshit,” Kim replies, not diverting her gaze from Trini. 

Tommi mimics the word and leans forward to pick up the pile of cards on the table, but neither are paying attention. “Wait, you guys aren't even playing!” Zack laughs and begins the count again. 

“I'm going to make hot chocolate,” Trini announces, untangles herself from Kim's grasp, “anyone want?”

A murmur of confirmation follows her through to the kitchen and she counts down the minutes it takes Kim to join her. “Anything?” 

“Anything,” Trini nods. 

“What do you get out of it?” Kim watches Trini warily as she adds milk to a pan and sets it on a low heat.

Much lower than what is currently radiating off of Kim. 

Kim stalks closer, presses Trini up against the counter, “what do you get out of it, Trini?” 

Trini idly lifts her shoulders, “an amazing orgasm?” 

“I give you those anyway,” Kim smirks, licks her lips, “what are you really after?” Trini lilts her head, and the next thing she knows, Kim fucking... propels her onto the counter, nails digging into Trini's thigh as Trini challenges her in defiance. “What do you want from me?” 

It's easy, too easy, to give in to what Kim's expecting of her. How she could simply clutch Kim's top in her fists and drag her into a heavy kiss, to push Kim's head down and keep Kim's mouth exactly where they both want it to be. And god, it's tempting, it's so tempting, because Kim's looking at her like she wants to devour her. She presses their lips together, talks in a half-kiss. “I want,” she sighs, “I want you to get the cocoa powder from the cupboard.” 

Kim blinks, scoffs out in disbelief at Trini smug grin, “I'm going to make you pay for all of this.” 

That's what Trini's counting on. 

-

“I couldn't sleep last night because of you,” Kim says as she walks into the kitchen in the morning, palms Trini's ass before they slide around her to hold her, press her into the same counter she did last night.

“Oh? Why is that?”

A trail of bites meet her neck. “I couldn't stop thinking about all the things I'm going to do to you when we get home.” Trini's knees buckle, hands clamp the counter. “I realised what you've been doing, by the way. All the teasing. All the pulling me close and making an excuse to push me away. The cold. Fucking. Water.” Her eyes roll back at Kim's husky, dark tone. “I found your body wash too, you didn't forget it at all.” 

“I have no idea what you're rambling on about.” 

“You wanted me to break,” Kim snarls, her fingers dipping below Trini's sleep shorts.

Trini doesn't stop her like she would've done the past couple of days. She can't, because hot, needy, pathetic mess Kim has gone without a trace. In her place, the Kim that Trini sometimes craves. 

Her hips jolt when Kim's fingers slide further down, when Kim's bicep twitches as she comes across just how wet Trini is. “Have you been like this all weekend?” Trini's head falls in a nod as Kim's finger slowly, lightly, circles her clit. “Aw, baby. You see, if you weren't so stubborn I could've helped you out already.” 

Ugh, Kim sounds so damn patronising, but it's so, so, so hot, and Trini whimpers when Kim turns her around to face her, eyes ablaze and a mocking curl to her lips as her finger continues to slowly torture her. “Kimberly.”

“Yes?”

She doesn't know. She doesn't know because Kim's ring finger joins her middle and she starts to slip them up and down, just edging the tips into her before she pulls out. Trini chokes on whatever is was she was going to say. 

“Is this what you wanted, baby?” Trini moves her head from right to left in the negative. “No? What do you want?” The digits dip in further and Trini shudders. “You not going to tell me?”

“Kim,” Trini pleads, clutches Kim's wrist in an attempt to move it the way she needs.

Kim holds firm, “nu-uh, that's not telling me.” 

But there's something screaming at Trini to push Kim away, to make her suffer just a tad more, really bring out the pure unadulterated animal she knows Kim is capable of being. 

Because she knows that the only thing that truly riles Kim up to the point of no return, isn't not getting off.

It's not being allowed to get Trini off. 

The times they're interrupted, or Kim is away at an event with her dance studio and they're reduced to phone sex, are the times that once Kim gets Trini alone, Trini's done for. 

“The others will be awake soon.” 

“So what?”

Evidently, Kim doesn't give a shit, and she proves her point by easing her fingers inside Trini, curls them, places her lips on Trini's to swallow the moan she can't hold back, and sets a steady pace, keeps her lust filled gaze on Trini as her wrist works back and forth, and Trini's hips betray her as they match the motion. “Kim, I'm serious.” 

Kim stops, jerky and wounded. Not because she's hurt that Trini's stopping them, but because she knows why Trini is stopping them, and it has nothing to do with the other occupants of the cabin. “I thought I was supposed to be the mean one.” 

“I had to learn from the best,” Trini whispers, pants rather, before she gently lifts her hips and Kim's fingers slip out, doesn't give Kim the chance to even look at them before she brings them to her mouth and sucks. 

“You... you are... asking for it, Trini.” 

Trini tiptoes to kiss Kim, gives her a taste, and Kim whines when their tongues meet. She detaches their lips, “it's your turn to make the coffee, babe.” 

-

There's a constant moody glare apparent on Kim's face all the way up until they leave the cabin. “We'll drive back.” 

Kim damn near breaks her neck at the speed in which she looks at Trini, “what?” 

Jason frowns, “it's okay, I don't mind-”

“Don't be stubborn. You drove up here, we can drive back.” 

“Oh, I mean,” Jason scratches the back of his neck through a yawn, “if you're sure, that'd be awesome. Thanks, Trini.” 

“No sweat, boss.” She bounces to the driver's seat and settles in, holds her giggle at bay as Kim slumps in the passenger side. “Alright, gorgeous?”

Kim stays silent as she makes sure everyone is buckled in and starts the engine, but she still leans over to hold Trini's hand once they reach the large stretch of road that leads them home. 

They drop Zack and Tommi off first, followed by Billy and Jason, Trini telling him she'll bring the truck back tomorrow, and then it's just the two of them, and suddenly, Trini feels nervous. 

Once she parks, Kim leaves the truck first to collect their bags and Trini unlocks their front door. “Get upstairs.”

It isn't a question. It isn't a request. 

It's a demand. 

One that hits Trini square in the stomach. 

She runs upstairs and sits on the bed. Waits. Listens to Kim rustle downstairs and close the front door. Gulps. 

Forever is an unsuitable word for how long it feels like it takes Kim to climb the stairs. Slow, purposeful. And Trini brings out her best puppy dog eyes when Kim enters their bedroom. “Hey.” 

Kim raises her brow, remains silent as she walks forward. She tugs at Trini's top to make her stand up, gently lifts it over her head, reaches back to unclip her bra, throws it somewhere behind her, doesn't waste any time in leaning down to bring a nipple into her mouth and Trini gasps at the sudden action, her fingers instantly in Kim's hair, but Kim pushes them away. “No touching.” 

Trini shivers when Kim returns to her nipple, spends minutes just sucking and nibbling until she switches to the other to give it the same treatment before the back off her knuckles trace over Trini's abs to the button on her jeans, pops it open the same time she releases Trini's nipple. Shoves Trini on the bed.

She lands with a quiet 'oomph', but Kim pays her no attention, solely focused on dragging Trini's jeans down and off her legs, quickly followed by her underwear so Trini is spread open and naked on the bed. 

Stops.

Stares.

“Kimberly-”

“Shh, baby, patience.” Kim walks to the closet, opens it and takes out a box.

A box Trini knows very, very well. 

“After all,” Kim mocks, “that's what this entire weekend has been about, right? Testing my patience? Kneel on the bed and close your eyes,” Kim whispers. Trini scampers to do what she's told, and her muscles tick in anticipation. 

First, she feels soft leather wrap around her wrists, and frowns. “When did you get them?”

Kim hums, secures the cuffs into place, “I was sick of you breaking them, so I got Alpha to make us some.”

“Alpha? Kim!”

“Don't worry, it was only the metal part. Alien metal. Go on, give them a good tug, all of your strength, they won't break.” Trini tries her hardest to escape from them to no use. “Good, I wasn't actually sure they would work, but I guess I don't have to go and deactivate him.” Trini snorts. 

Next, she senses Kim kneel in front of her, and then something just as soft is placed around her neck. It's not the ribbon she usually wears, the one that can be seen as an accessory to the outside world, the one she stole from Kim all that time ago when she got her hair cut shorter. It's... different. She can feel it more somehow. 

There's a lock, and suddenly Trini feels owned. Kim must see the apprehension on her face, because she lowers her voice to a murmur, “is this okay?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are you sure?” Trini nods and Kim makes a satisfied sound, moves behind Trini and angles her head to the direction she knows the full-length mirror is in. “Open your eyes.” Trini takes her time, sees the cuffs first, black with the slightest sliver of baby pink in the middle, and then up to the collar, the shade of pink matching. “God, look at you.” 

Her jaw gets pulled again and she's manoeuvred so that she's facing the headboard. Kim repositions herself in front of her, traces Trini's features with her fingertips.

Trini whines when Kim stays where she is, unmoving, and Kim's eyes gleam. “I'm sorry, am I not going fast enough for you?” Nails move to drag down Trini's stomach, leaving thin, red lines in their wake. “Is that what you want? For me to lose control?” 

“Yeah,” Trini mumbles.

“Hmm? What was that?” 

She whimpers, “yes.” 

“Why?” 

Silence. 

Kim growls, “why, Trini?”

“Because I want you to fuck me,” she says quietly, she already knows it's too quiet, and she sneers at Kim's smug grin. 

“What was that?” 

She remains defiant, glares, “I want you to fuck me.” 

“I do fuck you. Every night. Well,” she huffs in humour, “when you're not being a little shit, that is.” 

“Not like that.” 

No, not like that. 

Kim has various ways in which she takes Trini.

The slow, gentle, passionate way which ultimately, is Trini's favourite. 

The way she uses Trini to get off. God, Trini can come just from watching Kim's tremors wreck her body and the way her walls clench and spasm around her fingers. 

The growling, grunting, primal way Kim selfishly denies Trini her own release until Kim has hers, especially when she's the one that has to hold off from Kim slamming into her. 

And the kind she wants now. The kind where Kim is purely selfless and brings Trini over the edge again and again and again before she even considers coming herself. Each orgasm only making Kim become more rough until Trini is left sore and unable to stand. 

She doesn't actually need to tell Kim what she wants, Kim already knows. 

“Please.” 

Kim cocks her head, taps her own chin with her finger, before an evil smirk takes over and she slides to lay down, not bothering to take her clothes off. “Come on, shuffle up.” 

Trini's thighs tremble as she hooks her leg over Kim's head and-

Nothing. Kim does absolutely nothing. 

She lays, unblinking, staring up at Trini with this annoying little, self-righteous, fucking... smirk, with her arms behind her head and Kim's brow quirks in a 'what are you waiting for' motion and, oh. 

This. This is new. 

“Are you... I can't...” Trini does know what she's saying, not really. Kim wants Trini to use her, that's fine, that she can do, maybe, she's never actually done it before, but she could, but with her hands locked behind her back she has nothing to hold on to, nothing to stop her from completely suffocating Kim. 

“I'm a big girl, Trini, I can hack it.” She shrugs, “besides, I'll just throw you off if it gets too much.”

Wow, what a charmer. 

The challenge in Kim's eyes though, the daring, the heat, the 'if you want me to take you, you'd better work for it', has Trini rolling her hips down before she realises. 

Kim refuses to meet her halfway, stays in her spot, but lazily sticks her tongue out to run gently along Trini's clit. Trini twitches at the first touch, a shallow groan at the back of her throat, and she rolls her hips again, cautious and experimental.

However, Kim is having none of it, “come on, baby, you can do better than that if you really want it.” 

So she drives down deeper, harder, and Kim lets out an appreciative squee.

Like she's the one that should be appreciating this. 

Other than that, she barely moves. She dips her tongue, circles it, twirls it, laps it, as though Trini is an ice-cream on a luxurious summer day. But the lack of participation on Kim's part only seems to turn Trini on more and it's driving her crazy. 

She makes an attempt to hold onto the headboard for leverage, remembers she can't, whines in frustration, feels Kim's smirk widen, feels the vibrations from her growl. Feels her nip.

“F-fuck,” she whimpers, zero control over the movements of her hips now, uncaring that's she's essentially rubbing herself on Kim's face, jolts as Kim twists her jaw and stiffens her tongue, forcing Trini to to ride her, nose catching Trini's clit each time she grinds down. “Oh god.” 

Kim moans deliberately, once, twice, three times-

Wait. 

It's a tune. Kim is humming a tune into Trini and she's begun to curl her tongue and Trini's body feels like it's on fire, her knees closing around Kim's head, back arching as her hands reach down, grab on to Kim's shirt, clenching so hard she can feel the fabric tearing beneath her fingers, her inside walls throbbing, tiny squeaks of air passing through her lips, legs trembling as her momentum increases, shifts between rocking and humping, eyelids shut so tightly colours are melding into one, hears herself breathing so erratically so doesn't know how her lungs are still functioning. 

Kim seems to know Trini's going to come before Trini does, and right at the pivotal moment, Kim grabs Trini's thighs and spins them, drops Trini onto her back on the bed, her hands awkwardly digging into her spine as two of Kim's fingers replace her tongue and she pushes into Trini at a hard, unrelenting pace. 

Trini screams out- well, as much of a scream as she's capable of in her current state- and before she's even finished her first orgasm, Kim is quickly hurling her towards a second. 

A hot, wet, so, so wet, mouth bites a harsh trial up her body. She knows her torso is going to be full of dark purple marks by the time they're done. Trini can feel the transference of herself from Kim's lips, jaw, and nose to her stomach, the sticky path cold against her burning skin, until Kim kisses her with vigour, all snarls and bared teeth as she uses her hips to fuck Trini deeper, palm hitting Trini's clit with each push, and Trini struggles to match the heated kiss, having to break away in order to find some semblance of air. 

But the cotton of Kim's shirt is scraping so deliciously against her overly sensitive nipples that her need for air is futile. Her hands turn to fists under her, and Kim is tugging harshly at the collar around her neck, grip so tight Trini can hear it threatening to snap. “Look at me,” Kim orders.

And that's it, the pure, bare lust that has thoroughly possessed Kim's otherwise loving eyes, that's what she's been searching for, and it only takes a few more thrusts of Kim's fingers for her to come completely undone. 

The feeling is indescribable, it always is with Kim, but what she would usually describe as an outer body experience is multiplied tenfold. Her body seizes, frozen as her back arches and her neck strains, and Kim doesn't stop her ruthless pace through any of it, only slows as Trini breathes out a shudder, only slows when her limbs come back to life.

Kisses her gentle, slow. 

Kim's way of making sure everything is okay in those moments between. 

Trini's nods into the kiss, smiles in reassurance, waits for Kim's regular routine of giving Trini a second to herself before she starts again.

A routine that never comes.

Cuffs are undone, and Trini barely has a chance to shake the stiffness away before Kim is tying her hands back up above her head, stands and removes her own clothes. “Babe?”

God, her voice is raw. Was she really screaming more than she could hear herself? 

By the way Kim is biting her lip, that would be a definite yes. 

“What?” Kim leans over the bed, strokes her still wet fingertips over Trini's chest. “You didn't think I was going to give you time to recover after the shit you pulled this weekend, did you?” Trini full-body shivers at the dangerous pitch. “Oh, baby... I've only just begun.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
